After the Journey
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Cerita tentang berbagai pengalaman yang mereka alami setelah perjalanan 'berat' mereka sudah berakhir. Chapter 5: Is He still Immature? terpaksa di-COMPLETE.
1. Winry's Apple Pie

After the Journey

Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: FMA punyanya si tante sapi. Ide punya saya :D

Summary: Akhirnya Al dapat memakan pai apel buatan Winry. Makanan yang dia idam-idamkan sejak dulu

A/N: ya, ya… saya bikin cerita baru lagi ==a saya emang orangnya agak nggak konsisten, jadi ya gitu, deh. Terima kasih untuk kak **BlackKiss'Valentine **yang tiba-tiba membuat saya terinspirasi untuk bikin cerita seperti ini 8D ahem, maaf kalo terkesan mengikuti. Jadi, selamat membaca.

* * *

Winry's Apple Pie

* * *

Pai apel Winry. Makanan yang selalu diidam-idamkan Al semenjak dia mendengar komentar dari kakaknya. Pertama kalinya dia melihat pai itu, dia langsung ingin mencicipinya. Tapi sayang, tubuh besinya tidak dapat mengabulkan permohonannya itu. Jadi, dia terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Agar dia dapat mencoba pai apel Winry.

Usaha itu berhasil.

Dua hari setelah ia dan Ed pulang ke Resembool, Winry menyuguh _snack time_-nya dengan pai apel lengkap dengan es teh manisnya. Ingin tahu apa reaksi Al?

_**Ngiler.**_

Dia ngiler.

Air liurnya tiba-tiba saja keluar dari celah bibirnya. Jari telunjuknya berada di depan bibirnya. Benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja melihat _**pai apel **_dan ingin menyantap pai itu dengan segera.

Dan, dia memang melakukan hal seperti itu. Al menghabiskan pai apelnya dengan lahap, tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Membuat suara tawa memenuhi ruang makan.

"Al, Al. Kau sampai segitunya ya mau makan pai apel **Penggila Mekanik **ini?" tanya Ed pada Al sekaligus juga mengejek Winry dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kunci inggris mendarat dengan tepat di atas kepala Ed.

"Ya, begitulah… Aku kan terakhir makan pai apel buatan ibu, jadi aku rindu dengan rasanya pai apel seperti apa," jawab Al dengan nada sedikit ketakutan melihat kakaknya dihantam oleh kunci inggris Winry.

Winry mengusap pundak Al dan memberinya senyuman hangat, "Nah, kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkanmu pai apel setiap minggu, bagaimana?"

Al memandang Winry dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya, "Serius, nih?"

Winry mengangguk, "Yup. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Aku mau!" jawab Al dengan yakin dan cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke atas mengerjakan automail-nya orang. Suruh Ed cuci piringmu ya," tegur Winry.

Al mengangguk, "Oke."

Setelah Winry hilang dari pandangan Al, Al kembali mencoba mengingat rasa pai apel tadi.

**Enak. Sekali.**

Rasanya, pai apel buatan Winry adalah pai apel terbaik di dunia.

_Terima kasih Mrs. Hughes, sudah mengajari Winry membuat pai apel. Pai apel buatannya benar-benar enak, _ucap Al dalam hati.

Al harus menyetujui, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk dapat menyantap pai apel lagi.

* * *

Baguskah? Gajekah?

Terserah apa pendapat anda, tapi semoga suka, ya!

Oke, oke… Ni fanfic waktunya gak beraturan. Jadi bisa saja mereka berumur 17 tahun, bisa juga berumur 20 tahun lebih…

Mau kasih ide? Silahkan, silahkan. Saran dan kritiknya jga mohon…

Maaf kalau gaje banget, lebay gila, banyak typo, karakter OOC, alurnya kecepetan dll.

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya, ya!

Owoa

ai-mage dheechan


	2. Paperwork from Hell

After the Journey

Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: FMA punya Hiromu Arakawa ==

Summary: Penderitaan Roy untuk mengerjakan tumpukan paperwork ditemani dengan alat mengerikan dari Riza.

A/N: ya, ya... saya tau cerita ini bakalan gaje. sangat gaje ==;a ya udahlah. emang dasarnya gitu, kok. Authornya aja gaje -3- oke, cerita ini Royai -bukan royai juga, sih... gak ada romancenya ==a-, requestannya kak **Misachan. doctor **:D walaupun saya harus memeras otak buat cerita ini =A=v okelah, selamat membaca.

* * *

Paperwork from Hell

* * *

Si kolonel* mesum, Roy Mustang sedang mengerjakan setumpuk paperworknya di kantornya dengan malas.

Baru dua minggu setelah perawatan yang dia dapat di rumah sakit, dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan **tumpukan kertas-kertas yang dikirim dari neraka** ini. Rasanya, Roy mau membakar paperworknya sampai habis. Tapi kalau dia melakukan hal itu, nyawanya langsung berada di surga saat ini. Alhasil, Roy hanya dapat mengucapkan kata-kata kutukan di bawah nafasnya -berusaha kata-kata kutukannya tidak didengar oleh sekretaris **jahatnya**- dan mengerjakan paperwork dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Sudah pukul 7 malam dan Roy belum menyelesaikan semua paperworknya. _Argh! Siapa yang pertama kali menyuruh orang untuk mengerjakan __**kertas sialan **__ini, sih!_, kutuknya dalam hati.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan seseorang itu adalah Riza. Dengan setumpuk paperwork yang dibawanya dari Bagian Administrasi.

"Malam, Sir. Tolong kerjakan ini," ujar Riza dengan enteng setelah meletakkan paperwork itu di atas meja kayu Roy.

Melihat itu, Roy langsung memberinya wajah _puppy face_-nya dan memberinya pandangan tolong-jangan-tambah-pekerjaanku-Riza.

Riza yang menyadari maksud tatapan itu langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, Sir. Aku harus menambah pekerjaanmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu itu," ucap Roy menyerah dengan sikap Riza yang keras dalam hal pekerjaan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. "Black Hayate sakit dan aku harus pergi membawanya ke dokter hewan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang duluan, Sir?"

Roy memasang wajah serius, "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Rizs mengangguk, "Sampai besok, Sir."

Roy mengangguk balik, "Sampai besok."

Setelah Riza hilang dari pandangan Roy, dia bersorak dalam hati. _Makasih Hayate! Kau menyelamatkanku dari __**kertas sialan **__itu!_

Saking gembiranya, dia tidak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang berbunyi.

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan memberhentikan **gerakan dansa tak jelas **Roy. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara tembakan tadi dan mendapati sekitar enam pistol yang dililiti dengan beberapa benang tipis yang di arahkan tepat ke kepalanya yang tergantung tepat di belakangnya.

Roy langsung memandang ngeri keenam pistol itu. Rasanya keenam pistol itu akan mengirimnya ke akhirat kalau tidak mengerjakan paperworknya dalam waktu lima detik.

Roy langsung duduk di tempatnya dan mengerjakan paperworknya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

_Oh, crap. Dia bikin apaan sih selama aku di rumah? Kalau tidak salah, kemarin dia memberitahuku sesuatu._

Kemudian, Roy mengingat peristiwa kemarin.

* * *

_Flashback mode: ON_

_"Sir, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Riza serius._

_"Ada apa, Letnan?" tanya Roy._

_"Begini. Selama anda beristirahat di rumah sakit, aku meminta Bagian Persenjataan untuk memasang alat terbarunya di kantor anda. Alat itu berfungsi untuk memperingatkan orang-orang yang malas untuk mengerjakan paperworknya. Termasuk __**anda**__, Sir,"_

_Roy langsung menelan ludah. Dia mempunyai perasaan buruk mengenai alat itu, "Lalu, bagaimana cara kerjanya?"_

_Riza langsung menyeringai lebar. "Oh, alat itu akan menembak ke arah mana saja jika anda tidak mengerjakan paperwork anda sebagai peringatan pertama, Sir. Tapi sebagai peringatan kedua, alat itu tidak akan segan untuk mengirim anda ke akhirat."_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback mode: OFF_

Roy langsung menggigil.

Aduh, Riza! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada atasanmu dengan entengnya, sih?

Roy menoleh ke arah **alat mengerikan **itu. Membayangkan jika Riza yang menembaknya dengan keenam pistol itu.

Roy langsung mengerjakan paperworknya dan sekali lagi, dengan tidak ikhlas. Mati karena tidak mengerjakan paperwork? Pasti namanya langsung jatuh jika dia benar mati dengan cara gak jelas seperti itu.

Huuffttt... Paperwork itu benar-benar berasal dari **neraka**.

* * *

*: saya memutuskan untuk membuat Roy masih jadi Kolonel, bukan Brigjen :]

* * *

poor Roy XDD

btw, saya membuka request! silahkan beritahu ceritanya seperti apa dan karakternya siapa. saya usahakan untuk membuat cerita requestan anda 8D

saya juga akan publish cerita saya setiap kakak saya mau minjemin saya laptopnya =3=

btw, ada yang udah dengar gak kalo FMAB bakal ada **MOVIENYA!** *teriak gaje* XD

huwaa! saya tidak sabar untuk membaca bagian movienya ^^b

maaf kalo gaje banget, lebay gila, banyak typo, bikin bingung, karakternya OOC dll.

mohon reviewnya

0w0b

ai-mage dheechan


	3. Hughes in Heaven

After the Journey

Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA

Summary: Tentang kelakuan Hughes di Surga.

A/N: chapter ini didedikasikan untuk kak **Luxam**. Terima kasih untuk ceritanya yang **'Halo, Tuhan' **chapter tentang doa Elysia yang sukses membuat saya bikin chapter ini. _Arigatou!

* * *

_

Hughes in Heaven

* * *

Arwah Hughes sedang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto anaknya, Elysia yang dia bawa dari kamarnya di dunia manusia beberapa hari setelah hari dimana badannya telah bersatu dengan tanah. Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mengizinkannya untuk menghantui rumahnya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Selama berada di dalam **'Surga'**, Hughes selalu berpikiran seperti ini. Dia sudah mati mengenaskan –makasih Envy. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan keluarganya, sahabatnya, dan dunia karena telah mati. Dan... Hiburannya di Surga itu apaan? Paling dijamu makanan enak, hiburan yang menyenangkan, dan yang lainnya.

Untuk itu, dia menghadap kepada **Tuhan** untuk dapat diizinkan mengambil foto-foto keluarganya sekaligus kameranya. Dan, Tuhan mengizinkan hal itu. Kau tahu, dia memfoto Gracia dan Elysia melalui lensa kameranya dari Surga.

Yah... di dinding kamarnya yang ada di Surga, terpampang foto-foto Elysia sejak bayi sampai di saat Elysia memakai seragam _sailor_ pada hari pertama ia resmi menjadi murid SMP. Tak lupa dengan foto dirinya dan Gracia yang ia koleksi sejak mereka pacaran.

Dan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat dia masih menjadi manusia, Hughes memamerkan kedua anggota keluarganya kepada arwah-arwah lain yang tinggal di surga. Tak terkecuali Trisha dan Hohenheim, orang tua Ed dan Al yang secara tak sengaja Hughes temui saat memamerkan foto Elysia pada para penjaga pintu surga alias malaikat.

Dan Hughes pasti akan berkata seperti ini.

"Lihat! Elysiaku sekarang sudah masuk SMP!"

atau

"Lihat! Gracia sedang memasak makanan kesukaanku!"

Yup. Seperti itu.

Walaupun dia dikenal sebagai sosok ceria di kalangan para arwah, Hughes tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tak dapat mendampingi anaknya di hari ulang tahunnya. Tak dapat mencium bibir istrinya di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Tak dapat menepuk pundak sahabatnya di saat dia sudah diangkat menjadi seorang 'Brigjen' –dan akhirnya sepangkat dengan Hughes. Dan tak dapat mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' dengan baik kepada setiap orang yang dia kenal.

Tapi, hal itu tidak dapat membuatnya menyesal. Dia mati karena dia lengah. Tidak lebih maupun kurang.

Lagipula, di dunia manusia maupun di dunia akhirat, Hughes akan selalu menjadi Hughes yang kita kenal.

Seorang laki-laki berpangkat Brigjen yang mengidap penyakit _daughter complex_ yang suka memamerkan keluarga yang dicintainya kepada orang yang dia kenal dengan cara sedikit menyebalkan.

* * *

Oke, ini mungkin akan menghina Tuhan. **MAAFKAN SAYA, TUHAN!**

Aku rindu Hughes, sih... Jadi, aku bikin deh ni chapter :d

Gajekah? Baguskah? REVIEW!

Maaf kalau banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, karakter OOC, bikin bingung, dll.

naamuu~

XP

ai-mage dheechan


	4. Murmur

After the Journey

Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: Hiromu Hiromi Arakawa yang punya FMA oWo

Summary: Aku tak dapat mendengar ucapanmu, Edward. Apa yang kau mau katakan?

A/N: entah kenapa saya lagi malas basa-basi. Jadi terima kasih untuk yang ngereview chapter sebelumnya :D

* * *

Murmur

* * *

Edward Elric sedang berada di hadapanku. Mau bicara serius katanya. Tapi, dia diam saja selama beberapa menit. Dia mau bicara apa, sih?

"Oi, Ed! Apa yang kau mau katakan?" tanyaku.

Dia langsung tersentak. "U-umm... aku mau mengatakan kalau..."

Hah? Apa yang baru saja dia bilang?

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu, Ed. Suaramu terlalu kecil," ucapku sedikit jujur.

"Aku bilang kalau aku..."

"Masih kekecilan!" protesku.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan berteriak ke arahku.

"UNTUK KETIGA KALINYA, AKU BILANG KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU WINRY ROCKBELL!"

* * *

Aneh. Pendek. Gaje. Nggak cocok (buat fanfic ini).

Seperti biasa, maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, karakter OOC, bikin bingung dll.

Mohon reviewnya. naamuu!

oWov

ai-mage dheechan


	5. Is He still Immature?

_dheeSafa presents:_

**After the Journey: Chapter 05**

**Is He Still Immature?

* * *

**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, sejak Elric bersaudara pulang ke kampung halamannya, Resembool. Jujur, Winry langsung terkejut waktu baru menyadari kalau Ed itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Maksudnya, untuk seorang yang tidak menyukai susu bisa tinggi seperti itu? Menyedihkan -sekaligus menyenangkan. Apa dia menggunakan dukun pelet atau segala macam?

Ah, Winry tak tahu soal itu.

Nah, ada lagi satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Winry. Ed sudah dewasa, tidak? Kalau Al sih, dia sudah tahu kalau dia emang udah dewasa dari dulu. Kalau Ed, bagaimana?

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Winry menyusun rencana secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

* * *

**Rencana pertama...**

"Um, Ed?" panggil Winry saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju pemakaman penduduk Resembool.

"Ya, Win?" Ed menoleh ke arah Winry dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Winry menunjuk ke arah seorang anak kecil yang barusan saja melewati mereka berdua. "Tadi, anak itu berbicara kalau kau itu pendek, Ed," bohong Winry.

Ed memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Lalu dia berlari menuju anak kecil tadi yang ditunjuk Winry dan langsung mencengkeram kerah baju anak itu dan mengangkatnya dari tanah yang dipijak.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU KAU ANAK KECIL ATAU TIDAK! TAPI, YANG PENTING JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PENDEK, PENDEK! AKU INI MASIH DALAM MASA PERTUMBUHAN, TAHU!" bentak Ed pada anak kecil itu.

Si anak kecil yang nggak bersalah itu pun menangis keras. Membuat Ed menurunkan kembali anak itu dan anak itu pun berlari ke rumahnya.

"Tch! Dasar anak kecil!" ujarnya meremehkan.

Winry yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah, tapi, apa boleh buat... Dia merasa harus memastikan apakah Ed masih kekanak-kanakan atau tidak.

Dia pun bersumpah akan memukul kepala Ed dengan kunci inggrisnya lagi sehabis pulang dari pemakaman.

Tapi, sebelum melakukan hal itu...

Winry mengeluarkan buku saku dan pulpen yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas.

Rencana pertama, **Cek!

* * *

**

**Rencana kedua...**

Winry sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan sumpah yang ia buat tadi sore. Yang dia buat sekarang ini ialah resep minuman yang ia temukan di dalam lemari pakaiannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Selesai!" sorak Winry setelah menuangkan 'minuman' spesialnya ke dalam beberapa gelas plastik.

"Wah, kayaknya enak!" celetuk Ed yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Winry dan mengambil salah satu gelas. Dia pun menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. "Ternyata memang enak!"

Sebenarnya, dia kaget waktu Ed meminum 'minuman' spesialnya. Tapi, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Enak, kan? Itu resep terbaruku! _Milkshake!_"

Ed mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, _Milk_—apa yang tadi kau bilang? _Milkshake?_"

"Yup."

"Susu?"

"Yup."

Edward menyembur air ludahnya ke wastafel, mengambil ancang-ancang keluar dari tempat itu dan melempar keluar gelas yang ia pegang dari rumahnya sampai mengenai kepala seorang kakek-kakek.

"MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU, _MILKSHAKE_ BANGSAT!"

Masih mengucapkan kutukan-kutukan yang diarahkan kepada _milkshake _yang sudah singgah diperutnya, Ed pun berjalan ke kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan Ed sudah tidak berada di area dapur, Winry kembali menulis.

Rencana kedua: **Cek!

* * *

**

**Rencana ketiga dan terakhir...**

Keesokan paginya, Ed diseret oleh seorang penduduk desa ke salah satu peternakan di Resembool karena telah menakuti anak kecil dan membuat seorang kakek-kakek dirawat di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja, Ed menolak untuk melakukan itu. Tapi setelah diancam oleh Winry dengan alasan mogok membuuat automail, Ed pun bersedia.

Tapi... Dia dibawa ke peternakan SAPI!

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMERAH PUTING SAPI GAK JELAS ITU! PUTING ITU MENGHASILKAN CAIRAN PALING MENJIJIKKAN DI DUNIA!" rengek Ed saat ditarik paksa oleh anak sekaligus ayah dari kakek-kakek dan anak kecil tersebut.

Winry yang mengintip melalui lubang di pagar putih itu pun kembali menulis.

Rencana ketiga: **Cek!

* * *

**

**Kesimpulan dari hasil ketiga rencana di atas: ****Edward Elric masih dinyatakan belum dewasa.**

* * *

bikin chapter gaje lagi == sumpah, otak gaje.

oia, saya terpaksa nge-COMPLETE cerita ini. soalnya saya udah ga punya ide. Lagipula, mau fokus dulu ke 'Moments in Xing' (chapter 5-nya masih setengah perjalanan ==)

maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, nggak lucu, karakter OOC, alurnya kecepatan dll.

mohon kritik, saran, dan **reviewnya!**

UwUv

ai-mage dheechan


End file.
